goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
A new shareware voice synthesizer application
This is a program capable of both speech and singing synthesis. It is a program which was developed to use wave files to simulate speech and singing. This is best known for letting regular people create their own voicebanks. It has a similar functionality to CeVIO Creative Studio, but is a shareware and allows the user to create and edit their own voice bank, or voicebank to be used in voice synthesis. Speech and Song are this program's main features. It is commonly compared with similar software, such as VOCALOID, UTAU, VOICEROID, Megpoid Talk and CeVIO Creative Studio, though the latter ones are either speech or singing synthesizers but not both. Info *Developer: Me *Development status: Releasing *Type: Voice Synthesis Software (Speaking and Singing) *License: Shareware *Available in: English (and other languages via patch files) *Operating System: Windows, Mac, Linux, iOS, Android Features The software is capable of... *Text Input and Speech Synthesis: Enter the words or phrases into the text window. It is possible to enter multiple words or phrases. Click the Synthesis button to compile. *Speech Synthesis Matching: Import an audio file from a computer to match the accent and intonation in the speech and singing synthesis tool. *Adjustment and Accent: For a more natural sound, adjust the intonation finely by changing the speech time. Simply expand or contract the syllable block, and change the average pitch by using the pitch guide lines in the pitch edit window. It is also possible to simply draw a straight line, as well as freehand pitch drawing with the mouse. The edit can be pronounced by switching the display to the character of each character. *Speed/Volume of Synthesis: This can be done easily by using the utterance speed, speech pitch, intonation, or volume slider. *Non-Verbal Input: The speech and singing synthesis tool comes with 60 different non-verbal files, such as coughs, sneezing, laughs, yawning, crying, screams and others. Exporting and effects VOCALOID2 VSQ Export: Using the Export function, it is possible to export a VSQ file to be used in the VOCALOID2 Engine. *User Dictionary Registration: Add any word with a viable reading into the User Dictionary. This is useful if you want a specific pronunciation or less common word. *Mixing and Effect: The speech and singing synthesis tool is equipped with a mixer. It Is possible to add effects to the voice using VST Plugin effect. There is also 11 kinds of volume and recording control. Use up to 4 mixing effects simultaneously. *Recording Effects: Dynamics System Modulation System EQ System Compressor Chorus 2 Band EQ RMS Compressor 6 Band EQ DeEsser Filter PitchTime System RoomFX System PitchShift (Autotune) Delay PitchShiftRT (Autotune) Reverb *Speech and Singing Output: Export the voice in WAV or MP3 format. Changes to the sound are directly reflected. *Text-Based Speech and Singing Synthesis: Because of the combination of editing rules and speech and singing synthesis complications, the engine compensates for both disadvantages. This method of bringing real-time speech synthesis from a large database gives the user flexibility and allows them to generate more natural speech and singing.